Someone New in Town
by QueenAngels
Summary: Its a fanfic I made up. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She glanced at herself in the mirror as she pushed her hair back slightly. She smiled at herself and move the curtains a bit to see out the window. There she saw him in his usually long dark coat with the hood covering his head. She grinned to herself as he came closer to her shop. She realized she was still standing at the window as he approached the door and missed the fact that her neice was watching her with a confused face from across the room. She quickly went to the door and answered it.

"Hello Julia." came the voice from the hooded man. Julia grinned at her visitor.

"Good evening Paton, tea?" she asked as she let him in. Paton nodded as he hung his coat and went to his armchair. On his way he greeted Emma who smiled and went to her room for the night. Julia had the tea prepared ahead of time and quickly brought it for Paton. She sat on the arm of his chair as they drank their tea.

"So, what book are you looking for today?" she asked him. Paton looked up at her with a grin as they immediately started their nightly discussion.

As the clock rang midnight Paton looked up from his book since next to him Julia had jumped in fright from the noise that disrupted Paton from reading. Both glanced at each other and smiled as slowly a red blush crept on both of their faces. Paton got up and grabbed his things.

"Well, tomorrow then?" he told Julia who answered with a nod and smiled as she walked him out.

On his way home Paton had a grin across his face. He quietly slipped into the house and into his room. When he opened his door a note was found on his bed. He raised his eyebrow as he picked up the note.

_Dear Uncle P,_  
_I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Bloors Dilema._  
_Charlie_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Part One_  
Paton woke up early that morning, his plan was to wait for Charlie and talk with him before he went to school. He heard everyone else wake up, but Charlie hadn't been ready yet. He sighed as he sat down for breakfast. He took a sip of his coffe just before his cell rang.

"Oh! Hi Julia, good morning." he answered as a dark red blush appeared on his cheeks.

Grandma Bone passed by him and snickered to Amy "must be the Miss Books again." Amy smiled and nodded.

Paton nodded as he listened to Julia with "mhmm." being his only answer heard. Once he hung up the phone he looked up at Amy and his sister, completely forgetting about Charlie and said:

"Well, I'm off to the shop, Ju- I mean Ms. Ingledew asked me to come and help her, seems as if something happened last night and one of the shelves collapsed." he said slightly grinning to himself and with that he was off. He made sure to take a path were there weren't any lights, trying to avoid focusing on the lights.

Just as the door closed behind him, Charlie came running downstairs "Uncle P?" he said as he realized his uncle's coat and hat had disappeared from the rack. Charlie sighed and sat down for breakfast.

"Do tell Uncle P that I'd like to talk with him...sometime..." he sighed, but he knew he'd be going to school in an hour, so there wouldn't be any time. Plus, Uncle P never answered his cell unless it was Ms. Ingledew.

Before Charlie left he grabbed a note and put it on the table.

Uncle P,  
Guess you were busy. We really need to talk. We need your help. Bloors Dilemma.

Charlie.

Charlie placed it on the table for Paton to see before lunch. He knew Paton would see if for sure because he usually comes for snacks. Charlie then hugged his mother and grandmother good bye and left to his bus.

Just as he left, Grandma Bone passed by the table grabbing the note, crumbled it up and threw it out in the trash with a grin across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Ohmygosh!_" came a squeal from inside the shop. This made Paton's pace faster then it was. Once he reached the door he was panting slightly and was nearly rasping on the door. To his surprise, as he glanced into the shop, the light was on. Yet, as he expected, once he did look at it a _POP_ was heard and gasps from inside the house was heard as the light exploded. He groaned, but he also wondered why Julia left the light open? Then he remembered; it was the middle of the day.

Paton then let the curiosity take over him and opened the door to find Oliva and Emma in the living room. His eyebrows raised immediately as he, for the first time, witnessed Julia Ingledew on top of a table...with a broom in her hand, with a face that was terrified for his life. Emma was screaming and running around the room at Olivia who was just standing there, pale faced.

"Olivia if its you, stop it right now!" she was squealing. It took Paton a while to realize what was going on. Emma was running from what seamed to look like, a huge over sized...mouse! It was the most funniest scene Paton had ever seen, but he tried hard to hold in his laughter.  
Finally as Paton took action and knelt in front of Olivia who seemed like she was in a trance.

"Olivia!" he called out to her shaking her slightly. After two big blinks the illusion of the mouse disappeared and Olivia collapsed to the floor crying in pain. "H-he did it to me! J-just I-I...h-he made me look in his eyes...h-he set it all up!" she sobbed as Emma and Ms. Ingledew both came to her aid. As Emma was taking Olivia up to her room, Julia smiled at Paton as she thanked him.

Just then the door blew opened as Tancred, Lysander, and Charlie all came running into the house. Tancred was blabbering on about if Emma was alright, while Charlie was furious. "I told you Uncle P! I've been trying to tell you that there is a new girl in town!"

Both Paton and Julia stared at first. It was finally time for them to have this meeting that Charlie's been trying to schedule.

Who was this new girl...and what did she have to do with making Manfred Bloor hypnotize Olivia into terrifying Ms. Ingledew and Emma?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you see Uncle P. She's new…she's different and we don't know what she can do." Charlie tried to explain. Tancred nodded "She's in Manfred's class, but we have no idea…no idea at all, but she's drop dead gorgeous!" he said, but then immediately went red as everyone stared at him. Lysander chuckled and sighed deeply "He does have a point though. Manfred has been trying to get her attention for a while. She's the only girl...No...She's the only person in all of history to ever say no to Manfred."

Paton stared at the children and went into "deep thinking mode." Julia made some tea and Emma and Oliva returned all happy and excited again. Just one thing was still a problem. Who was this new girl?

Charlie groaned "The annoying point is that we don't even know her name. She's been here for a week. She gets straight A's and the teachers leave her alone and don't even call her by name. She's…well…weird." He finished with a shrug as the others nodded.

Olivia looked at everyone else with wide eyes. "Look, I'm really sorry, I really am. Just ever since I spoke with her…" she gulped hard and looked at everyone's blank faces. "Yes I know… she did actually talk with me. She told me her name was Alice Haven. We got along very well; she isn't that bad at all. "she glared at the faces staring at her in disbelief "She may be scary and gothic like…but she really is a doll." Then Emma sighed and finished off "And as I was looking for Olivia, I found Manfred in front of them both and just as I walked in Olivia walked out like nothing happened. He must have hypnotized her." she said as both girls nodded.

Paton put his hand on his chin and thought about it. "Well, this girl is of some importance to Manfred or maybe just another tool for the Bloors. If Olivia is right about Alice then maybe we might be able to save her from the Bloors wrath, but if she's one of them since she hasn't done anything about Olivia she might be worse than we thought. Then again, we have the choice of her being afraid of him or she is still curious and learning."

The children looked up at him with questioning faces. Paton got up from the table. "Just keep an eye on them for now. Keep us posted, if anything else unusual happens, lets us know." He nodded then headed for his armchair.

*****

Sitting in the Kings Room, everyone sat in their normal seats. Manfred had already given his announcements and everyone had started homework. Suddenly the door creaked opened as two blue eyes peeked in. Everyone stared in shock.

_What was she doing here? No one understood. Had she walked into the wrong room?_

All the thoughts were interrupted as Manfred's voice broke the silence. "It's about time you joined us." The room's eyes shifted to Alice Haven who now stepped into the room, one eyebrow up higher than the other. Her wavy orange shoulder length hair stood out clashing against her dark black eye-lined eyes, black nail polish, and black belted boots. All eyes lay on her as she scanned the room to find a seat. The only available seat was next to Manfred. Everyone could see as her jaw tightened. "Looks like you lucked out." She grinned stiffly her eyes now on Manfred who grinned evilly back at her. Alice took the time to slowly blink and roll her eyes. She passed Zelda as she headed to the other side where Manfred was. Zelda looked the most furious out of them all. Alice somehow felt the bad attitude towards her and stopped right in front of Zelda.

Everyone was still in shock as they continued to watch in silence. After a long glare between the two girls, Alice threw her bag on the ground and sat down at the table. She had started her homework, but something bothered her. Alice lifted her head and found all eyes on her. Her eyebrow lifted once more and she sneered "If I were you, I'd get back to doing homework."

Looking back down at her homework she didn't say another word. Whispers were heard throughout the room. Everything was different now.

Alice Haven was endowed… but what is her endowment exactly? Were the Bloors interested in her or was it just Manfred? What does Alice have that they want?

There were still many questions the children still had yet to be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weeks passed by and at the same day every day Alice Haven walked into the Kings Room and sat next to Zelda. She showed no emotion of care or enthusiasm. She cared less for the others across the table or even those next to her. Tancred had tried to approach her multiple times but she had just kept on rejecting him. The funny thing about the whole situation was Manfred was trying hard as well to get her attention. It was obvious to everyone, and it specifically bothered Zelda the most.

Charlie had come home to find Paton gone yet again. He sighed and looked around the house to see if his Uncle had left him a note hoping it would give him permission to head over to Ingledew's Bookshop. When he had found nothing he sighed and sat down in the kitchen and wrote up another note.

_Uncle P,_

_We have more info on Alice… we need your help and advice. Going to Pet's Café with Tanc and waiting for you there._

_C._

Paton was busy with his own dealings. Julia had helped him find information about Alice Haven. There was something different about this girl, and Julia's hunch was right, she had recognized the name somewhere. That's why Paton was preoccupied at her place looking through the books. Alice Haven was a famous person.

Julia propped herself up on the arm of the chair he sat in and asked "so…what have you found so far?" she asked a slight blush on her face. Paton managed to looked up from the book, smile at her, blush as well, and then looked back into the book as he cleared his throat as he started to read:

_**Alice Haven, a famous noble lady from England. Mysteriously everywhere she goes someone is always left dead. Yes, dead but also burnt to the crisp. The only person who has every survived was a little girl we know nothing about. This girl was left with a scar across her stomach. Her whole family except for herself and her younger sister had perished in the fire. How this girl survived is still a complete mystery. Haven took serious interest in this girl who had saved herself and her sister. For how could someone survive such a fire? In result we know that both the girls disappeared with Alice Haven and haven't been seen since. The only clue left behind about these girls is the fact that the child with the scar had apparently been given the honor to be named after Alice, therefore adopting the name Alice Haven along with her younger sister becoming a Haven. We have unknown sources about the younger sister's name. These girls were kidnapped and never seen since. But of course, this is only a myth and no one knows for sure if it's true or not.**_

Paton snorted as he read the last bit. He looked up at Julia "I think we've found out who our little Miss Alice Haven is. Plus, she has a little sister somewhere. We'll have to find her as well." He got up and pocketed the book. Looking back at Julia he realized she looked worried. "Is…everything alright Julia?" he asked her taking a step forward to comfort her. She shrugged as she looked up at him. "I'm just worried for these girls, I mean what if…what if the passage was right, and these girls were kidnapped. What if that Alice Haven the first really is manipulating the girls?" she sighed as Paton put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "well, we'll find that out won't we, and when we do, we'll try to help these girls. Obviously they haven't had the right influence. We need to find out more about these girls before we can do anything. For all we know this might not even be the right Alice Haven." Julia sighed in relief as a response and nodded her head. "If those girls need a place to stay, this place is open okay?" she said looking at Paton sternly. Paton smiled and nodded.

The two stood there for a few minutes unsure about what to do next. Breaking the silence, Paton stepped back and grabbed his coat "I'd better get back; Charlie might need me for something." He said not looking Julia in the eye as he quickly fled the awkward silence they had just shared. Julia sighed in regret and nodded "bye Paton." She managed to say but he was already gone.

Paton had opened the door to the house and greeted Amy with a smile "Has Charlie come home yet?" he asked looking around. Amy shook her head "I just got home from work so I haven't seen him. No note either." She said stirring a pot on the stove. Paton nodded but didn't believe the story. How could Charlie come home and not have anything to say? Something wasn't straight here.

As he passed through the kitchen to the refrigerator he passed by the trashcan and stopped short. A crumbled piece of paper was there. He raised an eyebrow curiously and picked it up to find the note from Charlie. He chuckled shaking his head knowing this was the doing of his sister. He sighed and threw the note back into the trash. "Amy, I'm going…out for a while. I'll back." He smiled and hurried out the door.

Charlie sat at a table with Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, and Ben. Fido was off tutoring someone else and couldn't make it and the girls were helping Ms. Ingledew with the shop. They were all waiting impatiently for Paton. "What if he doesn't show?" Ben asked worried. "I mean this Alice girl doesn't sound so great. She's scary isn't she?" he asked the boys. Tancred shrugged "I mean she is a bit scary and all gothic but I don't think she's a threat. " Lysander nodded "Ya, she's in our class and all so nothing too scary just a bit different." He shrugged agreeing with Tancred.

Charlie's face lit up as the doors opened and in came Paton. "Uncle P! I thought you'd never show!" Paton shrugged "My sister is to blame." He replied and sat down. "So…what is it you guys have to tell me." He asked his jacket completely covering him so he wouldn't focus on the lights around him. Charlie pointed to the table not too far from them. There sat Zelda, Joshua, the twins, and some of the other kids in their class. "We think she's going to come today." He said taking a bite of his meal. Everyone nodded and watched intently but tried not to make it obvious.

The doors opened to the Pet's Café and in came Manfred a sly grin across his face as two girls came in after him. Zelda's face grew red in anger and jealousy. It was obvious she didn't like the looks of the girls. One of the two girls was obviously Alice Haven due to her black attire and black makeup that allowed her orange hair and blue eyes to stand out. She looked at her black painted nails as she followed Manfred who slowly wrapped an arm around her waist.

Alice's glare wasn't something anyone else wanted to see. She looked up from her nails to Manfred with a dagger attacking glare that made him quickly move his arm as he introduced her. "Well everyone, you already know Alice, this is her sister-"he looked at her. The girl with bright blue eyes to match her sisters grinned at Manfred "Well everyone I know calls me Imp." She shrugged and sat down next to where her sister sat. Everyone stared her long brown hair didn't match her sister's bright orange at all, but the resemblance between the two sisters was outstanding. Even though the two dressed completely different they could have passed as twins except for the fact that Alice acted a few years older.

Manfred was still standing, looking at Alice as if he had something to say to her, but sighed and looked at everyone at the table. "Imp is coming to school this next week. She'll be joining us in the Kings Room as well." Imp giggled "but of course! Being Alice's sister I just have to watch on her. Otherwise Mother won't be very happy." Alice looked up at that comment and looked at her sister "don't mention _Mother_." She said as if she despised the lady. Imp sighed "ignore her. Mother and her had a slight argument today which explains why we were late, right Ali?" Alice shrugged and glanced towards Manfred a slight blush creeping up her face. As their eyes met he too went red.

………………..to be continued………………

Did Manfred have something to do with what had happened with Alice and her Mother?

What has Imp have to do with anything and why is she coming in now?

Are Alice and Imp good…or bad?

What about Manfred?

What are Charlie and gang going to do now?

More will be revealed in Chapter 6...!!


End file.
